There are conventional inkjet recording devices known in the art that record images on a recording medium by ejecting ink stored in an ink storage chamber of an ink cartridge through nozzles.
One ink cartridge known in the art (hereinafter referred to as a first conventional ink cartridge) is provided with an ink storage chamber for storing ink, a valve accommodation chamber through which ink can flow from the ink storage chamber, and a valve body that prevents or allows the outflow of ink from the valve accommodation chamber.
Another ink cartridge known in the art (hereinafter referred to as a second conventional ink cartridge) is provided with a detector that moves between a non-detection position at which the detector is not detected externally, and a detection position at which the detector is detectable externally. An inkjet recording device employing an ink cartridge with the structure described above can detect a state of ink in the ink cartridge based on changes in position of the detector.